This invention relates to a mark locator for determining the proper arrangement of printed indicia on the address side of preprinted reply mail and the like. It is specifically designed to insure compliance with Post Office Publication 12 (March 1984) and Post Office Publication 25 (March 1984), of the United States Postal Service.
A mark locator which includes a transparent plate with edge surfaces depending from the lower surface of the plate was the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,241 issued to the inventor on Dec. 27, 1983. Since that time, the above noted publications have made alternative "FIM Pattern" or Facing Identification Mark requirements and the mark locator of the instant invention is a means of insuring that pre-printed reply mail has the proper alternative pattern in the required "FIM" print area and in proper relation to the edges of the mail piece and the other critically located indicia.
The Facing Identification Mark is a vertical bar code in the top portion of the address side of the envelope or card and functions as an orientation mark for automatic facing and cancelling equipment. There are three alternative FIM patterns: FIM "A" pre-printed for courtesy reply mail, FIM "B" for pre-printed business reply penalty or franked mail without bar code and FIM "C" for pre-printed business reply penalty or franked mail with bar code. One of these alternatives is printed in the "FIM" print area and checked with the novel FIM and bar code template or mark locator of the invention. The mail printing machinery may be adjusted when the indicator shows the necessity.
Other patents involving locating templates and position indicators or gauges known to the inventor are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,189,277; 2,375,427; 3,266,162; 3,705,294; 3,760,506; 3,863,051; and, 4,149,070.